Girl Meets Repercussions
by Hearts and Rockets
Summary: How I wish Girl Meets The New Year went. Takes place right when Farkle drops the bomb. Rated T just in case. "How do you feel about me, Lucas?" Maya held her breath. "I like you, Riley. I do." he said. Maya closed her eyes, trying to control her emotions. "& how do you feel about Maya?" she asked.
1. Part 1: The Roof

**GIRL MEETS THE NEW YEAR**

 **Part 1**

"5…4…3…2…1"

The fireworks sounded as Riley stood from the bench, her horn in hand, as she quickly tried to escape.

"Riley still loves Lucas." Farkle exclaimed, for everyone on the roof to hear. Riley stopped moving, not making eye contact with anyone.

Lucas & Maya's glanced shifted to Riley, both shocked & confused. Riley took a few more steps towards the door, before tuning around. "Happy new year." she said softly, before bringing the horn to her lips.

Yogi was the first to speak. "Thank you for a wonderful evening." he said quickly, before grabbing Darby's hand & running towards the door. The rest of their classmates followed, leaving Riley, Lucas, Maya, Farkle & Smackle.

"I'm sorry, guys." he said to Lucas & Maya, before turning to Riley. "I did the right thing. I hope you can forgive me." He grabbed Isadora's hand & began to leave. "Happy new year."

Maya began walking, hoping she would be able to follow Farkle & Smackle. But, she had no such luck.

"Maya." Riley said, Maya spun to face her.

"I'm gonna go home & let you 2 sort out…whatever just happened." Maya said, trying to hide any signs of emotion from her face. She turned around again as Riley jumped in front of her.

"But this involves you, too." Riley said, tossing the horn on the nearest bench. "Talk to me, Maya."

"You want me to talk to you? You want me to tell you how I feel about this?" Maya asked.

"Yes." Riley said, a hopeful smile on her face.

"You're a hypocrite, Riley Matthews." Maya snapped. Her & Lucas' eyes widened. "You are the biggest hypocrite I have ever met."

Riley shook her head, a nervous smile on her face. "I don't understand."

"You didn't talk to Lucas for nearly a week when you found out about his past. You were upset Farkle didn't tell us he was being bullied right away…but when it happened to you, you lied about it for weeks." She listed, using her fingers. "You got your feelings hurt when I kept my feelings for Lucas a secret - to protect you." she added. "You lied right to my face that day in Texas. You told me you saw him as a brother. You sat there & told me to be honest with you about my feelings…when you did the exact opposite."

"You stepped back for 2 years, Maya." Riley began. "I wanted to do the same for you."

"But, I didn't want you to do that. I would do anything for you, Riley. I want you to be happy, you deserve to be happy. I stepped back because you liked him first. That didn't mean you had to do that for me." Maya explained.

"How else were you suppose to figure out if you really had feelings for him." Riley defended, gesturing to Lucas, who was still trying to wrap his head around this whole situation. "If I hadn't done that, you would still be confused. I wasn't lying when I told you I want you to feel whatever you feeling, Maya - you deserve that."

"Riley, you would be with Lucas right now if you were just honest with me." Maya said. "None of this would've happened if you had just told the truth."

"We don't know that." Riley exclaimed, immediately. "I see that he cares about you, Maya-"

"He doesn't want to go out with me. He's not going out with me - he's never going out with me." Maya exclaimed, sounding like she was trying to convince herself of that statement. Riley felt a sense of Déjà vu at her words, remembering the first time she said them to her.

"Maya." Lucas said, finally speaking.

"Ranger Rick, stay out of this. I'm not ready to talk to you, yet." she said, turning to face him for a moment. Lucas listened & she spun back to her best friend.

"Riley. I love you & I never want to hurt you, or keep you from someone that makes you happy." she began. "So, let me go home & leave you 2 alone."

"But-"

"Riley, I'm going to be okay, no matter what happens after tonight." She lied, with a very convincing smile. "You wanna know why?" Riley nodded. "Because I know that this," she began, gesturing between them. "is forever."

"But, it's really out of our control, at this point." Maya said.

Riley raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"Whatever happens next, is up to Huckleberry." Maya said, turning to the boy.

"Me? Why is it up to me?" he asked.

Maya sighed, walking towards him. "I want to apologize to you." she began.

"For what?" he asked, confused.

"None of us have asked you about how you feel. & I wanted to, everyday since we got back from Texas. I wanted to ask you how you felt about me & Riley." she explained. "But, for the first time ever, I was scared of you. I was scared of what your answer would be."

"So, I made an end of the year resolution. I told myself that if at Midnight, you were with Riley, I would step back & let you both be happy. But, if you chose to be with me, I would let myself be happy." Maya turned to face both of them. "Farkle told us tonight that 'who you're standing with at midnight is how you'll spend the new year.' What they don't tell you is that it could be more than one person." she said, forcing a smile.

"I still don't get how it's up to me." Lucas said, confused.

"You get to decide what happens next." she said.

"You want me to pick between you to?" he asked.

"No, I'm not forcing you to pick between us, because that would be wrong. All I'm saying is that…Riley & I can go back & forth about what we want, but…you need to decide what you want."

She stepped back. "I'll let you guys talk this out now. I'm sure Lucas has a lot to say." She turned on her heal & made her way to the door.

"Peaches?" Riley called, Maya spun around. "Happy new year."

Maya forced a smile, before walking out of sight.

Lucas sighed. "Why would you lie to me?"

"Because, I wanted Maya to have a chance to figure out how she felt." Riley said.

"That didn't mean you had to give me mix signals." He said. "You made me think you saw me as your brother…do you know how that felt?"

"Trust me, Lucas. I know how you felt." Riley said.

"Were you ever gonna tell me the truth?" he asked.

"Eventually, yes. I told Farkle I needed some time, for me, you & Maya." she explained. "He gave me until midnight tonight."

"How long has Farkle known?" he asked.

"Since we got back from Texas." she admitted.

"All of this could've been avoided if you were just honest, Riley. Everything's a mess right now." he sighed.

"How do you feel about me, Lucas?" Riley asked.

"I like you, Riley. I do." he said.

"& how do you feel about Maya?" she asked, nervously.

Lucas didn't exactly know what to say to that. "I'm still not sure about that." he admitted. "I do care about her, a lot. I want her to be happy."

"But, how does she make you feel?" Riley asked again. "You can tell me, Lucas. I want to help you figure this out."

"She's fun to be around. She makes me laugh, even when she's making fun of me." he admitted. "She's one of the only people who doesn't expect me to be Mr. Perfect. Which, makes me feel a lot better."

"I never expected you to be Mr. Perfect." she defended.

"You kinda do." Lucas said.

"Name one time!" Riley scoffed.

"When you found out about who I use to be, you didn't talk to me for a week." he explained.

"Well, that's because…because-"

"You thought I was Mr. Perfect." he said. Maya heard her sigh. "It's okay, Riley. I made all of you believe that's who I was."

"Tell me more about Maya." she said, changing the subject.

"I think she's beautiful." he said.

"Blonde Beauty." Riley muttered, talking a seat on the bench. "That's how you described her to Zay."

"I don't even know when things changed." he admitted, joining Riley on the bench. "When I moved here, you were the only girl I was thinking about. Then, suddenly, I was thinking about Maya, too."

It was quiet for a few moments. Neither of them knew what to say next. Well, Riley did - she just wasn't ready to say it. She didn't want to admit that what Maya said was true.

"Maya was right about everything she said tonight." she began, Lucas turned to face her. "We never asked you how you felt & I'm sorry for that." she stood from the bench. "You have some decisions to make, Lucas."

Lucas stood up with her. "But, I don't want to hurt you, or Maya. How will I know what the right thing to do is?"

"You'll know." Riley smiled, leaning forward to kiss him on the cheek. "Happy New Year, Lucas." she spun around & walked off the roof, leaving Lucas standing alone, with only the sound of the fireworks.

Lucas only stood there for another minute or 2. He exited the building, with only 1 destination in mind.

Maya's window.


	2. Part 2: Maya

**I'm not exactly sure how many parts this story will be. This was originally suppose to be a one-shot & so far, I have 3 chapters. I usually write the whole story before submitting the first chapter, but this time I'm writing as I go. So bear with me.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

 **Part 2**

"Peaches?" Riley called, Maya spun around. "Happy new year."

Maya forced a smile, before walking out of sight. She stood there for a few moments, eavesdropping on their conversation.

She heard Lucas sighed. "Why would you lie to me?"

"Because, I wanted Maya to have a chance to figure out how she felt." Riley said.

"That didn't mean you had to give me mix signals." He said. "You made me think you saw me as your brother…do you know how that felt?"

Maya shut her eyes. "Trust me, Lucas. I know how you felt." Riley said.

"Were you ever gonna tell me the truth?" he asked.

"Eventually, yes. I told Farkle I needed some time, for me, you & Maya." she explained. "He gave me until midnight tonight."

"How long has Farkle known?" he asked.

"Since we got back from Texas." she admitted. Maya shook her head.

"All of this could've been avoided if you were just honest, Riley. Everything's a mess right now." he sighed.

"How do you feel about me, Lucas?" Riley asked. Maya held her breath.

"I like you, Riley. I do." he said. Maya closed her eyes, trying to control her emotions.

"& how do you feel about Maya?" she asked.

It was quiet for a few seconds. Maya wished she could see his face. "I'm still not sure about that." he admitted. "I do care about her, a lot. I want her to be happy."

"But, how does she make you feel?" Riley asked again. "You can tell me, Lucas. I want to help you figure this out."

"She's fun to be around. She makes me laugh, even when she's making fun of me." he admitted, a small smile appeared on Maya's face. "She's one of the only people who doesn't expect me to be Mr. Perfect. Which, makes me feel a lot better."

"I never expected you to be Mr. Perfect." she defended.

"You kinda do." Lucas said.

"Name one time!" Riley scoffed.

"When you found out about who I use to be, you didn't talk to me for a week." he explained.

"Well, that's because…because-"

"You thought I was Mr. Perfect." he said. Maya heard her sigh. "It's okay, Riley. I made all of you believe that's who I was."

"Tell me more about Maya." she said, changing the subject.

"Why?" Maya whispered quietly.

"I think she's beautiful." he said. Maya bit her lip.

"Blonde Beauty." Riley muttered, as Maya heard her sit on the bench. "That's how you described her to Zay."

"I don't even know when things changed." he admitted, joining Riley on the bench. "When I moved here, you were the only girl I was thinking about. Then, suddenly, I was thinking about Maya, too."

It was quiet for a few moments. That's when she decides to leave. She darted to the elevator & hit the lobby button before the doors closed. She slid down on the floor & let the tears spill from her eyes. She wiped them away as the elevator came to a halt. She stood up quickly & made her way out of the building.

She began walking, no destination in mind. That was, until she ended up outside of the Minkus home 10 minutes later.

She sat down on the front steps, debating what to do. She didn't really want to talk to Farkle, or hear his reasons for what he did.

"Maya?" her head shot up. Farkle was standing right in front of her. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm not really sure." she admitted. "I left Riley's & just started walking. I ended up here."

"What happened?" he asked, taking a seat next to her.

"Nothing. I left." she said. "They're probably still talking on the roof, though."

"I don't understand, why'd you leave?" he asked.

"Because, I know what's gonna happen next." Maya sighed, standing. "Lucas will pick Riley over me…just like you did."

"Maya-"

"You said you did the right thing, but for who?" she began. "Did you even consider how that news would affect me?"

"Of course I did." he said, standing. "But Riley was lying to everyone. Isn't it better that we know the truth now?"

"You didn't really care about the truth when it was me who was lying about how I felt." Maya pointed out. "You & Riley are one in the same. You both spill secrets that are none of your business."

"This secret Riley was keeping involved my friends. So, yes, it was my business." he corrected her. "Isn't it better we know the truth now, then a few months from now when you could've been dating Lucas?"

Maya shook her head. "I told her he wasn't interested. I told her that he didn't want to go out with me, but she didn't listen to me."

"We don't know what Lucas feels." Farkle said.

"Yes we do." she said. "I didn't leave immediately. I stayed & listened to them. I know it was wrong, but I just couldn't help myself."

"And…"

"He likes her. Simple as that." she said.

"What did he say about you?" he asked, knowing theres more.

"He didn't say anything about me." she answered too quickly.

"Maya, what did he say about you?" he asked again.

Maya looked at him & shrugged. "He said he's not sure."

Maya shook her head. "But, that doesn't matter. Because, now that Lucas knows the truth, he'll ask Riley out & they'll live happily ever after. & where does that leave me?" Farkle stared at her.

"Maya…I'm sorry you think I picked Riley over you. I never intended to do that." he said. "If the roles were switched, & I knew how you felt months ago, I would've done the same for you."

"I'm not mad at you, Farkle." Maya shook her head.

"I wouldn't blame you if you were." he reassured her. "Are you gonna be okay?"

She sighed. "We're just gonna have to wait & see what happens." She stuck her hands in her jacket pocket. "Bye, Farkle."

"Goodnight, Maya." he said, giving her a small smile as she turned & went on her way.

* * *

Riley entered her apartment, seeing both her parents still sitting at the kitchen table. "Hey, Honey. Where's Maya?" Topanga asked, standing up.

Riley shook her head. "She went home. She didn't feel like sleeping over."

Topanga raised an eyebrow, walking towards her daughter. "Everything okay? You seem upset."

Riley smiled. "I lied about my feelings & now everyone knows." she admitted.

This caught Cory's attention. He stood up from the table & joined his wife & daughter the Bay window. "Riley, what did I tell you about Feelings?"

"That they can tear apart friendships & growth." she answered. "I was just trying to protect Maya."

"Lying about how you feel is never the right thing to do." Topanga said. "Even when you think it's for a good reason."

"But, sometimes acting on them isn't the right thing, either." Cory added.

Riley raised an eyebrow. "So, what is the right thing to do?"

"That's why feelings are complicated, you never know the difference between right & wrong." Cory said.

"So, how will I know?" she asked.

"When the time comes, you'll know." he said, smiling. He kissed his daughter on the forehead before standing up with his wife.

Riley bid them goodnight, before entering her room. She checked her phone, seeing an unread message.

Farkle: I hope you know I did the right thing. Even if you can't see it now, you will. Happy new year. Let me know what happens.

Riley sighed, not answering. She couldn't bring herself to explain the aftermath of the bomb he dropped. She quickly changed, turned off the lights & crawled into bed.

Before going to sleep, she decided to make a call. But, all she got was their voicemail.

"Hi, it's me…but you already knew that. I'm sorry for everything that happened tonight, & I hope that you don't hold anything against me. I don't want you to hate me…I thought I did the right thing by lying to everyone, but, my father just showed me otherwise. I want to talk to you about it. Call me when you get this."

She put her phone down on the nightstand & let her thoughts keep her from falling asleep for another hour.


	3. Part 3: The Fire Escape

**Decided that this is going to be more than a two-shot. Still not sure how long it will be. I'm just going to write until I run out of ideas. Keep sending in your reviews, I love hearing your feedback. Feel free to give me your ideas on what should happen next.**

 **I'm trying to write this in a non-bias way. I ship Lucaya & I want them to be together. But, I'm not confident that's what the writers of the show are planning on doing. So, I'm trying to do this realistically.**

 **Go to my page & vote in the poll who you want Lucas to end up with, Maya or Riley. Poll will close December 20th, 2015 at midnight.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Girl Meets World, if I did Lucas & Maya would be Cory & Topanga 2.0.**

* * *

 **Part 3: The Fire Escape**

Maya walked into her apartment & took her boots off first, not wanting to wake her mother. She walked into her room & quietly closed the door & turned on the lights. Feeling warm, she walked to her window & lifted it up. She gasped as she saw Lucas sitting on the fire escape.

"What the hell are you doing here?" she asked, as she crawled through the window to join him outside. "How long have you been sitting out here, Huckleberry?"

"I've been her almost an hour. I was just about to give up & head home." he said.

"Why are you here in the first place?" she asked, shoving her hands in her jacket.

"I wanted to check on you." he said. "What took you so long to get home? You left Riley's way before I did."

"I went for a walk. I wanted to clear my head." she said.

"Is that code for talking to Farkle?" he asked.

"How could you possibly know that?" she asked. "Did he call you after I left?"

"No…I just kinda guessed." Maya took a seat next to him. "You shouldn't be mad at Farkle."

"I'm not." she assured him. "I just wanted to get some answers."

"And did you?" he asked.

Maya stayed silent.

"Maya, why'd you leave?" he asked.

"I told you why…you & Riley had a lot to discuss." she explained.

"But this does involve you. & you know that you should've stayed. So why did you leave?" he asked again.

"I didn't." she admitted. "I was hiding behind the door."

"You stayed & listened?" he asked. She nodded.

"I left after you told Riley you weren't sure when things changed." she stated.

"So why bother 'leaving' if you were gonna stay anyway?" he asked.

"Because I'm a coward." she said, her gaze falling to her lap. "I run away from my problems. If it weren't for Riley constantly pushing me to deal with things…I might run & never look back." Lucas stared at her. "I guess I'm more like my father then I thought."

Lucas shook his head. "I know that's not true…you're not a coward, Maya." Maya looked up from her lap. "Everything that's happening is new to all of us."

"Why did you come check on me?" she asked.

"Because I thought you might be upset." he answered simply.

"Why not send a text? Or just call?" she asked. "Why did you show up at my window at…" she paused to check her phone. "1:36 in the morning."

"I don't know…Honestly, I just left Riley's & walked here. I didn't think too much about it." he stated.

"Lucas," Maya started. "Nothing's going to happen until you sort out your feelings & make a decision."

"I told you, I'm not going to pick between you & Riley. I don't want to hurt anyone." he stated.

"You mean you don't want to hurt me?" she corrected. He stared at her. "I know you want to be with Riley. I know you went along with…whatever we were doing for my sake, but you didn't have to."

"Maya-"

"No, Lucas. You like Riley. You deserve to be with Riley & she deserve to get her happy ending." Maya exclaimed, standing to her feet.

"And what about you, Maya?" he asked, standing up in front of her. "Why is your happiness always sacrificed for Riley's sake?"

"What are you talking about?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Everything you do is to protect Riley. You formed a committee to shield her from the bad in the world, you hid your feelings for me to keep her happy. Why do you put her happiness over your own? Why don't you get to be happy?" he asked.

"I don't know if you noticed this, Ranger Rick, but I'm okay with believing nothing good is ever going to happen for me. Don't believe, don't get hurt." she stated, quoting something she said a long time ago.

"But you haven't been that person in a long time." he pointed out, Maya turned to face the city instead of the boy. "I saw you change, I saw you start to hope for things. I saw you become passionate about art…I saw you believe in god & the power of prayer. & I think…" he paused, not sure if he should say the rest. But, both the girls were right. He had a decision to make. He needed to tell them how he felt. "I think that's when everything changed for me."

Maya's eyes widened & she turned to face him once more. "I never wanted to admit that because it meant things were changing. You started to believe in yourself & suddenly I saw you differently. I didn't see you as the blonde girl who made fun of my southern roots…I saw you as-"

"The blonde beauty." Maya finished for him.

"Yeah…the blonde beauty that would do anything for the people she cares about." he added.

"Thank you for telling me how you felt, Lucas." Maya gave him a small smile.

"Maya…can I try something?" he asked.

Maya stared at him. "What?"

"Do you trust me?" he asked. Maya hesitated, before nodded.

Suddenly, Lucas was leaning forward & Maya's heart was beating out of her chest. When his lips touched hers, she didn't fight him like he expected her to. Instead, she kissed him back. It lasted for about 4 seconds.

When they pulled apart, they just stared at each other. Maya broke the silence. "Why?"

"Because I wanted to see if it would change anything." he answered.

"And did it?" she asked, holding her breath.

Lucas shook his head. "I kinda want to do that again…"

And that's what they did. After about 6 seconds, Maya pulled away, putting her hand on his chest. "I think you should go." she said. "You have a lot to think about & kissing me isn't going to give you that answer."

Lucas nodded. "You're right…I'm sorry."

Maya shook her head. "You don't have to apologize, Huckleberry."

He smiled. "Goodnight, Maya." he said as he turned to climb down the fire escape. Maya watched him as he climbed down & disappeared out of the alleyway.

She climbed back into her room & crawled right into bed. She saw she had a missed call, but decided that it could wait until morning.


	4. Part 4: Riley

**I thought doing this poll was a good idea, & I still do. But, what I failed to realize was that I cannot write any more chapters until the poll is complete. So, I wouldn't be able to update.**

 **So, I have decided that I will write the story in the direction I want it to go in, but I will still take your feedback. The poll will remain open, so keep voting!**

 **This chapter is shorter than the last 3, only because I didn't want to sound repetitive.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

 **Part 4: Riley**

January 1st, 2016. New Years Day.

A day of celebration for what's to come.

At least, thats what it's suppose to be.

If you ask Riley Matthews, she might say differently.

While most people are spending their holiday celebrating, she's wallowing alone in her room.

Her parents & brother are sitting in the kitchen with family, celebrating the new year. But, she's not in the mood for celebrating.

Maya hasn't answered her calls or text messages.

She wants to be mad, but then she would be a hypocrite. Because, she's ignoring Farkle.

She doesn't want to start the year this way. She hates fighting with her friends. They only have a couple more months of school left before they head off to High School. She wants them to be friends again. No more conflict.

So, Riley jumps to her feet, grabbing her shoes & running into the living room. She nearly trips down the stairs, which catches everyones attention as she slips her combat boots on.

"Riley, what are you doing?" Cory asked, standing from the table.

"I have to go see Maya." she said, going to grab her coat.

"Honey, its New Years Day. We have company here. You're not leaving." Topanga said gently, gesturing to her grandparents & Uncle Josh sitting at the table.

"I hate when we aren't talking. I don't want to start the year this way." she explained. "I need to know that no matter what happens, we will be okay. I won't let us get tragically torn apart. Not without a fight."

& with that, Riley exited the apartment.

* * *

She marched right through that alleyway & climbed up the fire escape. Maya must've heard her coming, because before Riley reached the top, her head was sticking out the window. "Hi peaches."

Maya came out to join her & they both took a seat. "You haven't answered my calls." Riley said, smiling nervously.

"I turned it off, I wanted to ignore all my problems until we go back to school." Maya replied.

"I'm a problem?" Riley asked, feeling hurt.

Maya turned her head to face her. "You lied to me, Riley. You've lied right to my face."

"So did you." Riley snapped.

"I wasn't lying by hiding my feelings. If you asked me if I liked him & I said no, that would be a lie." Maya explained. It got silent for a few moments. "How did it go last night?"

"We talked about his feelings for me…& for 's very conflicted." Riley answered. "Maya, I don't want to be tragically torn apart like the girls in the book."

"I told you, there's nothing you could ever do to make me hate you." Maya said. "No matter what happens, I'm going to be your best friend until we die."

"How are you so sure of that?" Riley asked. "Look at the girls in the book, they were the best of friends & 1 secret tore them apart forever."

"We won't end up like them, because we're Riley & Maya. It's always been you & me." she said. "Your dad told you that this is your world, you get to decide who's in it. So, unless you throw me out of Rileytown, I'm here to stay."

Riley threw her arm around her best friend, pulling her into a side hug. "I love you."

"I love you, too." Maya said, pulling away.

"Wanna come over?"

Maya shook her head. "I think I'm gonna stay here for the day. Lucas isn't the only one who has a lot to think about."

Riley raised an eyebrow, but didn't ask. "Okay."

* * *

Riley's grandparents & Uncle Josh had just left. She was getting ready for bed when there was a knock at her window. Seeing it was Farkle, she walked over & opened it.

"Are you talking to me yet?" he asked, coming into her room.

"Farkle, I told you I needed more time." she said. "I wanted Lucas & Maya to have more time."

"& I told you that starting out the new year with a lie wasn't the right thing to do." he said.

"Lucas & I had over a year to figure out how we felt." Riley said. "I just wanted to give them the same."

"You wanted them to have a year? By then it would've been too late, Riley." Farkle explained.

"More than a month would've been nice." she said. "It was not your secret to tell."

"Neither was telling Lucas how Maya feels." he shot back. "Maya & Lucas are confused about how they feel & they need to figure that out. But at least they're not lying about it."

"Yes, I get it. I lied, I'm a hypocrite. I tell everyone to be honest & tell me how they really feel & I do the opposite." she said. "But that doesn't matter. What matters is that when Lucas picks Maya, everything's gonna change."

Farkle raises an eyebrow. "What makes you so sure he'll pick Maya?"

"Because he told me how he feels about her." Riley said, sitting at the Bay Window. Farkle joined her. "He likes her. He thinks she's beautiful & funny. He likes that she doesn't expect him to be perfect."

"That doesn't mean he'll pick her. He's liked you since the beginning…that means something, Riley. That doesn't just go to away." he said. "& whatever happens, you'll both be okay."

"Are you gonna hate me forever?" he asked. Riley turned to face him before putting her head on his shoulder. He wrapped his arm around her waist.

"I could never hate you, Farkle." she said. "I just want to go back to the way things use to be."

"When everyone was keeping their feelings a secret?" he asked. She shook her head, sitting up to face him.

"I want to go back to when Maya & I didn't keep secrets from each other." she corrected.


	5. Part 5: 3 Boys & A Scale

**The poll is officially closed & I cannot wait for you guys to see what happens next.**

 **You Boy Meets World fans are gonna really appreciate this chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own GMW!**

* * *

 **Part 5: 3 Boys & A Scale.**

It was Sunday, January 3rd, 2016. Tomorrow, they would all have to go back to school & face reality.

Lucas has spent everyday in his room since New Years Eve.

He was confused.

Confused about his feelings for both Maya, & Riley.

Confused about why Farkle hadn't told him about what was going on.

He's wondering why no on has given him a manual on girls & their feelings.

He's also wondering why no one warned him about New York City girls before he moved here.

Because he would've appreciated it.

His head his telling him to chose Riley.

But…his hart **(see what I did there)** is saying Maya.

He keeps thinking about what Harper said about Sense & Sensibility. He's trying to follow both his heart & his mind. But, they are both saying something different.

His mind is telling him picking Riley is the right thing to do, while his heart is telling him to pick Maya.

There's a knock on his front door. Knowing his parents aren't home, he gets up to answer it. He is surprised to see Farkle & Zay standing in the door way, holding a brown paper bag.

"What are you 2 doing here?" he asked. They ignored him & walked into his kitchen.

"We're here to help you." Zay said, as Farkle placed the brown bag on the counter & pulled out a scale.

"How is a scale gonna help me?" Lucas asked.

"Anything thats ever confused me has been proven with science." Farkle began. "So we are going to use science to help you figure out which one of them means more to you."

"How is science gonna do that?" he asked.

"We'll show you." Zay said, reaching into his pocket to pull out a bag of skittles. They all gathered around the island & watched as Zay opened the bag of candy, grabbing a skittle.

"We are not going to decide which one I like more using skittles & a scale." Lucas stated, realizing what they were trying to do.

"Just give it a shot, & be honest." Zay exclaimed. "Question 1: which girl makes you laugh?"

Lucas smiled. "Maya makes me laugh." Zay placed the skittle in one dish. "But, so does Riley."

Zay placed a piece of candy in Riley's. "Okay, which one would you rather have a deep conversation with?"

"I've always been able talk to Riley about anything…except the time we tried to date." he said.

"What about Maya?" Farkle asked, as Zay placed candy in Riley's dish.

"We never use to talk much about our personal lives. But, she's been opening up to me lately." he stated.

Zay placed a skittle in Maya's dish. "Are they honest with you?"

"Riley has always been honest with me from the very beginning, besides this one lie about her feelings for me." he said. Zay placed a candy in Riley's dish. "But, Maya's never been shy about saying what she really thinks."

"Can't argue with you, there." Zay said, placing a piece of candy in Maya's dish. "Are they accepting of you?"

"Both of them are…I mean, Riley had trouble with accepting my past, but she got over it." Lucas admitted.

"Did Maya ever have a problem with it?" Farkle asked, Lucas shook his head.

"Another one for Maya." Zay said. "Now…I want you to say the name of whichever one pops into your head first!" he exclaimed quickly.

"Riley." Lucas answered, getting nervous.

"Candy for Riley." Zay said, placing another one in Riley's dish.

"Now…which one is the better kisser?" Zay asked.

"Zay!" Farkle said. "He's only kissed Riley, this question doesn't help."

"Actually…I kissed Maya on New Years Eve." Lucas admitted, causing Zay & Farkle's eyes to pop out of their heads.

"What?" Farkle gasped.

"I go to Texas for 1 week & I miss everything!" Zay exclaims. "So, which one's the better kisser?"

"That question still isn't appropriate." Farkle said as Lucas hid his face.

"Fine, fine." Zay said. "That's all the questions I got…Farkle."

Farkle sighed, leaning on the counter. "I've loved Riley & Maya since the day I met them. Mr. Matthews once asked me how I could love 2 girls the same who were so different." he began.

"I never understood either, until now." Lucas mumbled.

"But, the difference between you & me is, I always knew." he said. "So, I'm going to ask you questions based on my knowledge. They might be confusing, but answer them anyway."

"Okay?" Lucas said, crossing his arms.

"Day or night?" he asked.

"Day." Lucas responded easily. Farkle threw candy in Riley's dish.

"Lollipop or WOOHOO!" Farkle asked.

Lucas raised an eyebrow. "Woohoo?" Farkle placed candy in Maya's dish.

"Summer Rain or fire?" Farkle asked.

"What…I don't know."

"Answer the man, Lucas." Zay said.

"Summer rain?" Lucas said, sounding like a question.

"Campfire or Library?"

"Oh no." Lucas said, shaking his head.

"Lucas…"

"Campfire." Lucas groaned.

"Last question; Sloppy Joe or Chicken Pot Pie?" he asked.

"What?" Lucas asked, very confused.

"Sloppy Joe or Chicken pot pie?" Farkle repeated.

"What does food have anything to do with Riley & Maya?" Lucas asked.

"Just answer the question!" Farkle exclaimed.

"Sloppy Joe." Lucas answered as Farkle placed the final candy into Maya's dish.

The boys watched as the balance beam came to a halt, in the middle. Farkle sighed.

"It's a tie. You like Maya just as much as you like Riley." Farkle said, staring at the balance beam full of skittles. Lucas turned around to face the wall.

"Maybe this was a bad idea." Zay said, popping some skittles in his mouth.

"No, it wasn't a bad idea." Lucas said, spinning around. He grabbed the bag of skittles out of Zay's hand. "I've been going back & forth about this for weeks…& just now, when you poured the last skittle in the dish, I realized which girl I wanted it to be."

He poured the rest of the candy into one of the dishes. The 2 boys smiled at Lucas. "It's been so obvious since the beginning."

"Go get her, cowboy." Zay said smiling.

Lucas smiled, grabbing his jacket & running out of the apartment.

Farkle cloned up as Zay stood there smiling like the joker. "Why are you still smiling?"

"Because I knew this would happen. I saw it my first week here." he said. "You think the girls will be okay?"

"They can survive anything. I know they can. And, after today, they'll both be just fine." he said.

"What about the one he doesn't pick? Will she be okay?" Zay asked as they exited the apartment.

"Not right away, but, only time can tell." Farkle said.

* * *

 **Yes I know, I left you hanging on the edge of a cliff, & I'm terribly sorry about that (Not really)**

 **Guess you'll just have to wait for the next chapter, which will be up before christmas eve!**

 **Who do you think he picked?**


	6. Part 6: Lucas

**I have decided that this will be the final chapter. But, there will be an epilogue posted shorty after this chapter.**

 **Thank you for all the reviews & nice words about the story. I'm very proud of how this turned out.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own GMW!**

* * *

 **Part 6: Lucas**

Lucas decided to go to the apartment closest to his first.

He was running like he was being chased. He was too excited to slow down.

He quickly climbed her fire escape & knocked on her window. The lights were off in her room, which meant she might not be home.

He sighed, climbing back down the fire escape & continuing to the next girls house. "I guess the hard part happens first." he muttered to himself.

So, he made his way to the other girls apartment, sighing as he climbed the fire escape. He saw the window was already open, she was sitting at the Bay Window. He climbed through & she smiled at him.

"What are you doing here, Lucas?" she asked.

"You told me that this was my decision to make. That I make the next move." he said.

"& have you made that decision?" Riley asked.

He nodded. "I think I did…& I don't want to hurt either of you."

"You mean you don't want to hurt me?" Riley asked, a small smile.

"How did you…" he began.

"I think I've known for a while. You 2 balance each other out." She pushed a piece of hair behind her ear. "It's time Maya gets her happy ending. You'll be good for her."

"But what about you? Are you gonna be okay?" he asked.

"Eventually, yes. I'm just gonna need some time." she smiled, he frowned. "Don't worry about me, Lucas. I swear I'll be okay."

Lucas nodded, looking down at his hands. "What are you waiting for?" she asked. He looked up at her, his eyebrows arched up. "Go get her."

Lucas smiled, climbing out of the window. He pulled out his phone, trying to call Maya as he pushed through the crowded streets.

He looked everywhere he could think of. He tried the apartment again, he went to Topanga's. He had no idea where she could be.

But, somehow, he ended up in central park. He sat on a bench, going to call Riley for help.

"Whatcha doing here, Ranger Rick?" He heard a voice say. He looked up smiling, seeing Maya.

"I could ask you the same question." he said, standing.

"Well, I asked you first." she said, adjusting the grip on her sketchpad.

"Yes, but I'm a gentlemen, & ladies first." he joked, tipping his imaginary cowboy hat.

She sighed. "I come here to draw, to get away from all the nonsense." she opened her book, showing him her newest sketch. It was of the bridge, right over the lake. The sunset reflected off the water & the sky was multiple shades of orange.

"It's beautiful." he said as she closed the book.

"So now, tell me. What brings you to Central Park?" she asked.

"I was actually looking for you." he admitted. "I needed to tell you something."

Her smile disappeared from her face. "Oh…I see."

"Farkle & Zay helped me figure out what I really want. What I've wanted since I first moved here." he began.

A pained smile appeared on her face. "I'm happy for you, Huckleberry. I hope you & Riley have a wonderful life together."

"Yeah…I knew that's what you were gonna say." he smiled, taking the sketchpad out of her hands & placing it on the bench. He took her hands. "I didn't pick Riley."

Maya's heart stopped. "What?"

"I realized that yeah, Riley & I like each other & that we would be great together. But, that wouldn't last." he explained. "You need both sense & sensibility in order for a relationship to last. I'm following my heart & my mind, they're both telling me to pick Maya Hart."

A smile came across her face. "Really?"

He nodded. "Yes, really. I want you & only you."

"Thank you, Lucas." she said, as her eyes watered with happy tears.

He raised an eyebrow. "For what?"

"For being the first guy to chose me." She smiled as he leaned forward & kissed her.

"Always."


	7. Epilogue

**EPILOGUE**

Now, you probably expected a happy ending, right?

Well, sometimes that's not always the case.

In the movies & T.V. Shows, everything ends with a happily ever after.

Lucky for Maya & Lucas, she knew that's not how real life works.

They dated for about 2 years.

During their Sophomore year of high school, they both decided to take a break.

To see other people.

Maya went out with a guy name Caiden. He was a douche with rich parents & an unbelievably large ego. They didn't last more than a few months.

While Lucas, met a girl name Maddie. She was sweet & he loved spending time with her. But, one day, he accidentally called her Maya. She helped him realize that he wasn't over the blonde beauty.

The former couple remained close friends & managed not to make things awkward throughout the rest of high school.

It wasn't until the start of their Senior year, that they reconnected.

It was the first party of their last year of high school & they were both wasted. He woke up the next morning naked in her bed.

Things got a little awkward after that.

Until it happened again.

But this time, neither were drunk.

They decided to start fooling around, no strings attached. Kind of like non-exclusive dating.

That lasted 4 months. Then, things got complicated.

Lucas wanted more than a hook up. He wanted to be with her.

Maya, being scared, shut him out completely.

It wasn't until January rolled around that he finally stopped allowing her to shut him out.

So, he asked her to Prom.

She surprisingly said yes.

And they graduated high school together.

& NYU.

They had many curve balls thrown their way over the course of their relationship, but always managed to dodge them.

They were 24 years old when Lucas popped the question. Instead of saying yes, she rolled her pretty eyes & said, "What took you so long, Huckleberry?"

They got married in Central Park in the middle October. They got pregnant a few weeks later.

Lucas became a veterinarian, while Maya taught art to middle school students.

When Pappy Joe passed away, Lucas inherited his home in Texas. They used it as a summer house, where their first son, Joe Friar, was born in July.

And 2 years later, their daughters, Riley & Katy Friar, were born in April.

Their lives were perfect.

And once their kids had grown up & left them, they retired to Texas.

Maya was the first one to pass, peacefully in her sleep one night, at 82 years old.

Then Lucas, at 85.

His kids use to tell him he'd be lost with mama.

Well, they were right about that.

And Maya got that happy ending that she most certainly deserved.

As for Lucas, he got Maya, which was all he ever wanted.


End file.
